The Bunny Maid
by Ikue Miyahara-chan
Summary: Amu Hinamori memiliki kehidupan yang cukup baik. Sampai dia bertemu laki-kali berambut biru dan mata warna biru malam. Teman-temannya mengkhianatinya, Dia tidak menikmati pekerjaannya, dan kedua orangtuanya meninggal. Dia mulai membenci Ikuto. Tapi apa jadinya jika dia mulai meyukai Ikuto? Maaf, Summary yang saya buat jelek.
1. Chapter 1

The Bunny Maid

**Me : Hi Minna! Ini adalah fanfiction pertamaku disini. Jadi harap dimaklumi jika ada kekurangan. Kali ini aku akan membuat fanfiction Amuto.**

**Amu : (membaca judul) "The Bunny Maid"? jangan katakan kalau aku akan menggunakan...**

**Me : Benar! Kau akan menggunakan pakaian kelinci dan menjadi maid!**

**Amu : (shock) AKU TIDAK MAU MENGGUNAKAN PAKAIAN ITU!**

**Me : Ayolah Amu. Ini demi para reader. Benar kan Ikuto? Ikuto?**

**Ikuto : (menyeringai) Tentu saja Amu akan terlihat lebih cantik degan pakaian itu.**

**Me : Tenang saja. Kamu hanya akan menggunakan pakaian maid biasa. Hiasan kepalanya bukan jepit X, tapi telinga kelinci.**

**Amu : Syukurlah. (menghela nafas lega)**

**Ikuto : (menghela nafas kecewa) Shugo Chara bukan milik Miya-san. Dia hanya membuat alur cerita ini.**

_Summary:_

_Amu bekerja sebagai Maid di Anime Cafe'. Dia mempunyai segalanya. Mulai dari teman, pekerjaan dan orangtua yang terbaik. Tapi semua itu berbalik 180__ setelah bertemu seorang laki-laki berambut biru dan mata warna biru malam. Temannya mengkhianatinya, dia tak menikmati pekerjaannya dan orangtuanya yang meninggal dunia. Maaf Summary-nya jelek._

Silahkan membaca.

Chapter 1: Kehidupan Amu

Amu Pov

Jam menunjukkan setengah empat sore. Sebentar lagi saatnya pulang.

'Come on, cepatlah pulang! Pelajaran ini membuatku jenuh' batinku kesal. Mataku mulai memandang ke jendela.

Dan Yosh! Akhirnya bel pulang berbunyi. Langsung kurapikan buku yng berserakan di atas meja. Setelah guru sejarah yang menyebalkan itu keluar, aku pun mengambil langkah seribu dari kelas.

Gomen! Aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Amu Hinamori. Kelas 2 SMA. Sekolah di Seiryo High School. Umurku 16 tahun. Rambutku berwarna pink, melewati bahu, dan menggunakan jepitan X di rambutku. Tinggiku 160 cm.

Aku memiliki kehidupan yang dibilang cukup baik. Ayahku seorang pengusaha yang ternama di Jepang. Ibuku seorang aktris terkenal. Aku memiliki adik perempuan bernama berumur 8 tahun.

Teman-temanku pun sangat baik. Aku tergabung dalam sebuah group bernama 'Guardian'. Group itu adalah group yang semua anggotanya memiliki Shugo Chara atau Guardian Characters. Anggota sekaligus sahabat-sahabatku adalah Hotori Tadase (King), Mashiro Rima(Queen), Fujisaki Nagihiko (Jack), Yuiki Yaya (Ace), Souma Kukai (1), Kairi Sanjo (2), Fujisaki Nadeshiko (3). Mereka adalah sahabat terbaikku!

Dan aku memiliki satu rahasia yang tidak diketahui oleh orang lain (kecuali Rima, Nagihiko dan Nadeshiko), yaitu aku adalah seorang maid di sebuah Cafe' bernama Anime Cafe'. Cafe tersebut milik keluarga Fujisaki (keluarga Nadeshiko dan Nagihiko). Nama Cafe' ini diusulkan oleh Nadeshiko yang sorang Anime Lovers. Dan karena namanya Anime Cafe', ada tanggal-tanggal tertentu yang mengharuskan semua pegawainya menggunakan pakaian tertentu. Hari biasa aku menggunakan pakaian maid berwarna pink dengan apron berwarna putih (seperti pakaian Alice di Alice in Wonderland). Aku sangat menikmati pekerjaanku ini. Setiap hhari aku bekerja dari jam lima sore sampai jam 10 malam. Memang waktu kerja yang sedikit. Tetapi apa boleh buat.

Aku sudah tiba di depan Anime Cafe'. Aku langsung masuk ke dalam. Di dalam kedua temanku Rikka Hiiragi dan Lulu De Morselle sudah berada di posisi mereka. Rikka sudah berada di belakang kasir. Sedangkan Lulu baru saja masuk ke dapur. "Amu-senpai, akhirnya kau datang!" Rikka mulai menunjukkan wajah cerianya. Aku hanya tersenyum dan langsung menuju lukoer mulikku untuk berganti pakaian.

Toko sudah dibuka. Aku sudah mengenakan pakaian maid yang sering kugunakan. Dengan senang hati aku melayani para tamu yang datang. Rikka memasang senyumannya selama melayani para tamu. Dan kudengar suara Lulu yang bersiul dengan riang dari dapur.

Akhirnya pekerjaaanku selesai sudah. Kuganti pakaianku dengan pakaian sekolahku. Di ruang loker Rikka dan Lulu juga mengganti pakaian mereka. "Amu, besok adalah hari Usagi. Kita harus menggunakan telinga kelinci di kepala kita" Lulu memperhatikanku dengan antusias. Jujur saja, aku kurang berminat dengan hari Usagi besok. "Aku suka hari Usagi! Amu-senpai juga kan?" tanya Rikka ceria. Wajahku mulai gugup "I,iya. Kupikir begitu" jawabku seadanya.

Hari sudah bertambah gelap. Aku erjalan sendirian menuju rumahku. Sejenak kulihat langit malam. Di langit bertaburan bintang dan dihiasi bulan sabit. Aku tersenyum dan langsung berjalan dengan ceria menuju rumahku.

**Me : Itulah Chapter 1. Semoga kalian suka.**

**Amu : Cukup bagus.**

**Ikuto : Kapan aku mucul?**

**Me : Chapter depan bersama Utau.**

**Ikuto : Bagus. (menyeringai)**

**Amu : Uh, singkirkan seringai menyebalkan itu dari wajahmu!**

**Me : Sudah jangan ribut. Please R&R! Pendapat kalin sangat berharga bagiku. Dan sorry karena aku menulis cerita ini dalam bahasa Indonesia. Kepalaku pusing jika harus mengartikannya begini-begitu. Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya. See You!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Bertemu Ikuto

The Bunny Maid

**Me : Hiya all! Aku sangat tidak sabar untuk update fanfiction pertamaku ini!**

**Utau : Hey Miyahara. Bukankah kau seharusnya sedih karena belum ada yang review?**

**Me : Belum ada yang review karena ada 3 alasan. Pertama, aku tak menyangka kalau satu hari saja akan banyak story yang berdatangan. Kedua, karena bahasa yang kugunakan.**

**Rima : Ketiga karena kau terlalu aneh untuk membuat cerita ini.**

**Me : Tidak... (merenung di pojok ruangan)**

**Amu : Wah gawat. Padahal masih banyak yang ingin kutanyakan. Oh iya nama adikku itu Ami.**

**Yaya : Yahooo! Shugo Chara Bukan milik Miya-chi. Dia hanya membuat alur cerita ini.**

Chapter 2 : Bertemu Ikuto

Rikka Pov

Aku datang lebih dulu seperti biasa. Biasanya aku bersama Lulu-san. Tetapi kudengar dari orangtuanya dia sedang sakit. Jadi aku berulang kali keluar-masuk ruang direktur.

Untungnya Nagihiko-senpai mau membantu. Nadeshiko-senpai sedang ada rapat dadakan di Royal Garden. Walaupun ini hari Minggu, Nadeshiko-senpai tetap semangat pergi ke Royal Garden. Sedangkan Nagihiko-senpai malas-malasan di tempat tidurnya sambil mendengarkan musik. Ya setidaknya itu yang kudengar dari Nagihiko-senpai.

"Ohayo!" sapa Amu-senpai dari pintu depan. Aku yang saat itu sudah berada di belakang kasir . Senyumanku langsung mengembang "Amu-senpai! Kau sudah pulang dari rapat dadakan!" seruku bersemangat. Amu-senpai hanya tersenyum tipis " Aku cepat kesini karena ingin segera kerja. Mana Lulu?" Amu-senpai bertanya kepadaku. Aku mulai sedikit murung. "Lulu-san sedang sakit. Tapi Nagihiko-senpai menggantikannya kok" aku kembali ceria.

Amu-senpai langsung menuju lokernya dan berganti pakaian.

Aku tak melihatnya lagi karena pandanganku kini sudah tertuju pada dua orang pelanggan yang datang.

"Selamat datang!" Aku menyambut kedua tamu itu dengan ceria. Setelah kedua tamu itu duduk, ada beberapa tamu yang datang. "Selamat datang!" Katakau lebuh terkesan shock dan lantang. Kuhitung dengan teliti tamu yang datang. Ada sekitar lima orang yang datang.

'Amu-senpai sedang apa sih? Kok lama sekali?!' batinku kesal. Keempat tamu tersebut datang dengan seling waktu yang cukup singkat. Kira-kira satu menit.

Seorang perempuan dengan rambut panjang berwarna coklat menggunakan kacamata dan rambut yang diikat seperti Amu-senpai menghampiriku. "Sepertinya sibuk sekali di dapur. Apa aku bisa membantu? Namaku Yukina Kogoru" dia-Yukina memperkenalkan dirinya dan menawarkan bantuannya. "Tentu saja kau boleh membantu. Namaku Rikka Hiiragi. Apa yang bisa kau buat?" tanyaku antusias. "Mungkin membuat makanan dan dessert dari coklat" Yukina-san tersenyum. "Silahkan masuk saja ke dapur. Nagihiko-senpai sudah ada disana" kataku menunjukkan pintu dapur. Dia mulai masuk ke dapur.

Setelah Yukina-san masuk ke dapur, seorang perempuan dengan rambut bergelombang warna coklat, menggunakan telinga dan ekor kucing, bermata ungu, dan menggunakan pakaian yang terkesan seperti tokoh heroine di tv itu, kalau tak salah choco-tan atau apalah. "Nama Cafe' ini bagus. Aku ingin menjadi pelayan disini. Namaku Chiyoko Nakayama. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Choco-tan!" Perempuan bernama Chiyoko itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Untuk sejenak ku agak ragu untuk bicara "Silahkan jika kau ingin membantu. Namaku Rikka Hiiragi. Apakah kau ingin menggunakan seragam? Kebetulan ada salah satu dari pegawai kami yang sedang tidak masuk" kataku panjang lebar. Chiyoko maksudku Choco-tan menggeleng dan langsung mengambil sebuah notes di samping meja kasir. Dia segera menghampiri tiga meja untuk mencatat pesanan mereka. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat Choco-tan yang sangat aktif.

Dan yang terakhir, seorang perempuan dengan rambut lurus berwarna deep mauve, menggunakan bando berwarna hitam, bermata kuning keemasan dan menggunakan pakaian barwarna biru gelap dengan dasi hitam di atasnya. "Namaku Mimori Morino. Apa aku bisa membantu? Aku sangat ahli dalam memasak. Khususnya makanan Jepang" jelas perempuan bernama Mimori itu. " Kalau begitu, kau bisa langsung ke dapur. Oh iya namaku Rikka Hiiragi" kataku dengan sopan. Mimori hanya bisa tersenyum dan langsung ke dapur.

Amu Pov

Aku keluar dari ruang loker dengan seragamku yang biasa. Hanya saja kali ini aku menggunakan telinga kelinci di kepalaku.

Aku tak langsung melayani para tamu. Melainkan terdiam sejenak. Aku melihat ada seseorang dengan pakaian seperti tokoh Heroine di tv, choco-tan. Dia melayani semua pelanggan dengan riang. Aku yang tidak tahu apa-pun sama sekali langsung menghampiri Rikka.

"Hey Rikka, apa yang terjadi selama aku berganti pakaian?" tanyaku agak kesal. Rikka hanya senyum-senyum sendiri " Ada tiga orang yang menawarkan diri intuk membantu. Yang pertama Yukina, dia akan membantu membuat dessert dan segala macam yang berbau coklat. Kedua Choco-tan, dia membantu melayani para tamu seperti Amu-senpai. Ketiga Mimori, dia membantu dalam segala hal yang berhubungan dengan masakan. A, apa Amu-senpai marah?" tanya Rikka kepadaku. Aku menggeleng " Tidak, justru kita sangat terbantu." Jawabku senang.

"Satu Chocolate ice cream, satu porsi Sushi, satu porsi Gyoza, dan satu Strawberry Cookie!" seru Choco-tan. Aku hanya bisa masuk ke dalam pintu dapur untuk menunggu pesanan. Choco-tan juga menuju dapur untuk membantuku.

"Jadi, namamu itu Amu ya?" tanya Choco-tan. Aku hanya mengangguk. Dia mulai menceritakan tentang segala hal. Tetapi yang paling sering di bicarakan adalah tokoh heroine idolanya, Choco-tan. Jujur saja percakapan ini membuatku jenuh.

"Semua pesanan siap!" seru Nagihiko yang baru saja meletakkan setoples Strawberry Cookie ke meja. Choco-tan mengambil toples yang berisi Strawberry Cookie dan membawanya keluar dengan hati-hati. Sedangkan aku membawa Chocolate Ice Cream dan Sushi. Choco-tan cepat kembali dan membawakan Gyoza ke meja nomor delapan.

Perlahan namun pasti aku berjalan menuju meja nomor lima yang berada di dekat jendela. Disana duduk seorang laki-laki berambut biru dengan mata yang berwarna biru malam mungkin. Sedang memandang ke luar cafe'. Di sampingnya duduk seorang perempuan dengan rambut pirang diikat dua dan mata yang berwarna ungu. Perempuan itu menepuk pundak laki-laki yang adadi sampingnya. Aku pun langsung meletakkan Chocolte Ice Cream dan Sushi di atas meja. Perempuan itu hanya menatap datar ke arah Sushi yang kusajikan. Sedangkan laki-laki yang ada di sampingnya melihat Chocolate Ice Cream dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'aku tidak sabar lagi untuk memakannya'.

"Selamat menikmati hidangan kami" kataku ramah. Aku pun berdiri tegak dan bersiap pergi ke dapur lagi. "Tunggu. Siapa namamu?" tanya perempuan itu. Tubuhku yang tadinya sudah memunggungi mereka langsung berbalik. "Namaku Amu Hinamori." Jawabku datar. Laki-laki itu langsung menyeringai. Spontan aku berbalik untuk menyembunyikan pipiku yang saat ini sudah pink. Setelah kurasa pipiku normal, aku mulai berbalik dan menatap mereka lagi. "Aku Utau Hoshina. Dan laki-laki di sampingku ini adalah kakakku, Ikuto Tsukiyomi" perempuan itu memperkenalkan dirinya dan laki-laki yang ada di sampingnya.

Sejenak aku mencerna perkataan perempuan itu. Dan akhirnya aku sadar. Dia adalah Hoshina Utau! Penyanyi yang sedang naik daun. Aku cukup mengenalnya karena demi adikku, Ami, aku meneliti tentang Utau di internet. Sedangkan Tsukiyomi Ikuto adalah pemain violin yang cukup terkenal di Eropa. Aku mengoleksi hampir seluruh dari permainan violinnya di mp3-ku.

"Utau dan Ikuto? Kenapa kalian makan di Cafe' ini?" tanyaku antusias. Untuk sejenak, Utau menatap Ikuto malas "Karena dekat dengan lokasi syuting-ku. Padahal aku memintanya untuk pergi ke kedai ramen" jawab Utau malas. Sedangkan Ikuto tidak membalas ataupun berniat membalas perkataan adiknya.

Aku mengeluarkan notes pribadiku dari kantong apronku. "Eto, jika kalian tidak keberatan, bisakah aku meminta tanda tangan kalian?" tanyaku sedikit malu. Aku menyodorkan pulpen dan notes pribadiku. Utau mengambil keduanya dan mulai menandatangani di notes milikku. Setelahnya, Ikuto merebut pulpen dan notes dari Utau. Dia menandatangani di notesku. Namun, ketika aku ingin mengambilnya kembali, dia tak mengizinkan dan terus menulis. Awalnya aku bingung. Namun kemudiandia mengembalikan pulpen dan notes-ku. Notesku saat itu dalam keadaan tertutup. Jadi aku tidak tahu apa yang ia tulis itu.

Aku tak terlalu mementingkannya dan kembali menuju dapur.

Singkatnya, saat pulang kerja...

Aku berganti pakaian. Ketiga orang yang mmbantu itu sudah pulang sejak tadi. Aku bernafas lega karena ketiga orang tersebut diterima menjadi pegawai tetap. Setidaknya itulah yang kudengar dari Nagihiko.

"Amu-senpai, hari ini cukup menyenangkan!" seru Rikka. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Setelah ganti pakaian, aku langsung keluar Cafe'.

Di perjalanan pulang, aku bertemu semua temanku dari Guardian (minus Nagihiko dan Nadeshiko). "Hinamori-san" panggil Tadase-kun. Mereka semua langsung menghampiriku. "Amu-chi dari mana saja? Kami baru saja main ke ruma Rima-tan" kata Yaya bersemangat. Aku agak gugup untuk menjawab. "Dia baru saja pergi ke supermarket" Kata Rima datar. Dalam hati aku sangat berterima kasih pada Rima. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis. " Oi Hinamori, kami pulang dulu. Ingat besok sekolah" kata Kukai semangai. Aku hanya mengangguk. Dan kemudian para Guardian menjauhiku.

Aku melanjutka perjalanan pulangku yang tertunda. Saat aku hampir sampai di rumah, seseorang menepuk pundakku. Begitu kutengok ke belakang, ternyata adalah Ikuto. "Putri dari aktris dan pengusaha terkenal di jepang hm?" tanya Ikuto dengan pandangan meremehkan. "Memangnya masalah buatmu? Aku melakukan pekerjaan itu karena aku sangat menyukainya" balasku pada Ikuto. Dia melompat ke belakang dan di atas kepalanya mulai muncul telinga kucing berwarna biru seperti rambutnya. Begitu juga dengan ekor yang senada dengan telinga kucingnya.

"Kau punya Shugo Chara?" tanyaku ragu. Dia hanya menyeringai. "Tentu saja aku punya, Hinamori Amu. Kelihannta kau memilikki tiga Shugo Chara. Aku akan selalu mengawasimu." Kata Ikuto yang mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Pipiku langsung memerah. Namun setelah itu, Ikuto langsung melompat menuju atap rumah. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan sedikit kesal. Apa maksudnya mengawasiku?! Aku tak ingin berpergian keluar rumah dengan perasaan khawatir!

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku langsung masuk ke dalam rumahku yang cukup megah.

**Me : Bagaimana kali ini?**

**Rima : Terserah apa katamu saja lah**

**Ikuto : Lumayan. Aku menyukainya**

**Me : Ikuto, kau selalu mengatakan karyaku lumayan. Kapan kau akan mengatakan karyaku sangat bagus?**

**Ikuto : Saat kau menaruh adegan saat aku dan Amu berubungan.**

**Me : (Berpikiran yang aneh-aneh *jangan tiru di rumah. Just positive Thinking. Okay?*) IKUTO! KAU MESUM! KUKAI, KURUNG IKUTO!**

**Kukai : Siap bos! (melakukan sesuai perintahku)**

**Ikuto : Oi, bagaimana aku mau bilang bagus jika kau selalu membully-ku?!**

**Me : Itu balasan karena berpikirn mesum**

**Amu : Bagus Ikue! Oh aku mau menambahkan Author's note. Rikka itu kelas satu SMA. Makanya dia memanggilku 'Amu-senpai'. Dan Lulu itu seumuran denganku.**

**Me : Thanks Amu. Please R&R, aku sangat senang saat ada yang me-review cerita pertamaku ini. Tadi saat aku mulai menulis chapter 2 ini belum ada review. Tpi setelah selesai menulis chapter 2 ini, aku sangat senang ada satu Review**

**Nagihiko : Ku terlalu banyak bicara, author. See you in the next chapter ;) .**


	3. Chapter 3

The Bunny Maid

**Me : Rasanya lama sekali aku tak meng-update fanfiction-ku ini~ (wajah imut)**

**Nagihiko : Mungkin karena kau sibuk dengan cerita yang baru kau posting di facebook-mu itu…. (death glare)**

**Me : Na, Nagihiko, kau tahu dari mana?**

**Nagihiko : Dari Nadeshiko.**

**Me : Nadeshiko, kau…**

**Nadeshiko : Gomenasai, Ikue-chan…**

**Amu : Sudah jangan bertengkar!**

**Rima : (Nada suara dan wajah yang bosan) Shugo Chara Bukan milik Miyahara, dia hanya membuat alur cerita ini.**

Chapter 3 : Mengawasi atau Bersama dengan Target?

Ikuto Pov

Beep…. Beep….. Beep… Suara weker itu benar-benar mengganggu tidurku. Karena tak ingin terganggu, kumatikan alarm dan mulai duduk di pinggir kasur. "Ikuto, kau ingin sekolah atau melakukan **hal itu** ~nya?" Shugo Charaku -Yoru menghampiriku. "Entahlah. Tapi kupikir sebaiknya aku melakukan **hal itu** saja." Jawabku. Yoru langsung mengerti. Dia kembali ke dalam telurnya.

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian, tanpa pamit, aku keluar dari jendela kamarku dan kini ada di atas atap. "Ayo kita mulai ~nya…" Yoru keluar dari telurnya. Tak kupedulikan dan langsung saja kakiku melompat dari satu atap ke atap lainnya.

Amu Pov

Hmm… Tidurku benar-benar nikmat. Saat ini saja aku sudah menggunakan seragamku dan bersiap turun ke bawah.

"AMU-CHIII!" teriak seseorang. Pasti itu Yaya, karena tak ada orang lain yang memanggilku 'Amu-chi' selain dia. Mau tak mau aku berjalan dengan cepat menuju ruang makan.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, kulihat sarapan hari ini yang telah mama buat. Di piring telah dihidangkan roti bakar dengan bacon. Langsung kujatuhkan tubuhku menuju kursi. "Itadakimasu!" kataku dengan nada terburu-buru. Kumakan bacon yang ada di piring dan kuminum susu putih yang ada di meja makan. Setelah itu, aku membawa roti bakar dengan mulutku dan berlari keluar.

Di luar, sudah ada Yaya dan Rima. Yaya hampir menahan tawanya. Sedangkan Rima memasang wajah bosannya seperti biasa. "Amu, cepat habiskan roti bakarmu dan berangkat" kata Rima dingin. Langsung saja kutelan semua roti bakar itu. Memang terasa penuh di mulut. Tetapi tidak apa-apa.

Di jalan menuju sekolah, kami bertemu dengan Tadase, Nagihiko, Nadeshiko, Kukai dan Kairi. "Ohayo Minna!" Yaya bersemangat menyapa semuanya. "Ohayo Yuiki-san." Kairi membalas. Kami pun berjalan ke sekolah bersama.

Sengkatnya saat istirahat makan siang….

Aku sudah berada di kantin sekolah. Ran, Miki, Suu dan Dia keluar dari tas kecil yang kupasng di ikat pinggang. "Ada apa?" tanyaku pelan. "Ada yang mengawasimu. Sejak kau berangkat" Miki memasang wajah serius. Sedangkan yang lain memasang wajah seolah mengatakan 'aku tidak tahu'. "Miki, apa itu benar?" tanyaku agak ragu. Miki mengangguk "Tadi saat kau berangkat di dekat kotak pos, Ada seseorang dengan rambut biru mengawasimu. Saat kau belajar di kelas, orang yang sama mengawasimu. Dan saat ini pun dia sedang mengawasimu di balik semak-semak" jelas Miki. Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar kantin. Dan aku mulai berlari menuju keluar gedung.

"Ku lagi, Tsukiyomi Ikuto?!" sahutku kesal. Tapi dia tak memasang wajah marah. Dia malah memasang wajah meremehkan. " Apa maumu?!" tanyaku kesal. "Bukankah aku sudah mengatkannya kepadamu? Aku akan mengawasimu. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan kau sendirian" jawabnya santai. Blush- pipiku langsung memerah seketika "Memangnya kau ini siapaku?! Kau tidak berhak mengikutiku dan mengawasiku." Empat siku-siku muncul di kepalaku. "Hmph. Kalau begitu, kau harus menjadi maid-ku selama tiga hari" Ikuto mulai menyeringai. "Baik aku terima!" seruku yang tidak megetahui apa-apa (karena character change dengan Ran). "Raaaan! " aku mulai murka pada Ran. " Kau harus menerima tantangan ini ~ Desu." Suu tersenyum manis. " Lagipula kau sudah terbiasa menjadi maid di Anime Café" Miki menyidirku. Aku pun semakin murka kepada ketiga shugo chara-ku "DIAM!" bentakku pada ketiga shugo chara itu.

Bel berbunyi. Aku bergegas menuju kelas. Ikuto sudah tak kupedulikan lagi. Apalagi tantangan gilanya itu. Tunggu dulu! Sejak kapan aku memanggilnya Ikuto? Seharusnya aku memanggilnya Tsukiyomi. Ah, sudahlah aku tak ingin memikirkannya lagi.

Singkatnya saat pulang sekolah….

Aku pulang lebih dulu dari yang lain. Meskipun Nadeshiko dan Nagihiko adalah anak dari pemilik café tempatku bekerja, aku tidak ingin pulang bersama mereka.

Begitu sampai di perempatan jalan, mulutku disekap oleh seseorang. "Mmmmmm!" aku berusaha untuk berbicara. Dan di depanku sudah ada Tsukiyomi Ikuto, lagi! "SSt… Bisakah kau tenang sedikit? Nanti orang-orang menyangka kalau aku akan menculikmu" wajah paniknya terlihat sangat jelas. Rasanya aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku.. Hasilnya, saat ini aku mulai tertawa kecil " Wajahmu lucu sekali saat panic!" kataku menahan tawa. "Ternyata **Amu-koi **mulai meyukaiku. Hm?" sidirnya dengan seringai di wajahnya. Pipiku langsung blushing. " Bodoh. Mana mungkin aku menyukai orang yang baru kukenal" kuarahkan pandangan ke kiri untuk menyembunyikan pipiku yang memerah.

Tanpa kusadari, Ikuto menarik tanganku. "Tsukiyomi-san, kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanyaku panic. Dia tak menjawab sepatah kata pun. Sampi akhirnya aku melihat sebuah rumah yang cukup besar di depan mataku. "Ini rumahku. Ayo cepat masuk" Ikuto memerintahkanku untuk masuk. "Rumah yang cukup artistic" puju Miki. "Ayo cepat masuk ~Desu! Aku ingin sekali melihat dapurnya ~Desu!" wajah Suu sangat berseri-seri. Sepertinya aku harus masuk. Jadi, aku mulai masuk ke dalam rumah Ikuto.

Saat ini aku sudah berada di kamar Utau. Dia menyambutku dengan baik. Ditambah lagi dia meminjamkan beberapa pakaina kepadaku. Yang jelas itu adalah pakaian perancang terkenal. "nee Amu-chan, adikmu menyukai semua laguku?" tanya Utau yang saat ini duduk di pinggir kasur. Aku mengangguk " Ah, setiap hari dia menyanyikan lagumu. Seperti Heartful Song dan Black Diamond." Mataku tertutup, membayangkan Ami yang setiap hari menyanyikan lagu Utau sebelum aku berangkat sekolah. Menurutku itu agak menganggu, tetapi jika diingat akan menjadi kenangan yang cukup indah. "Kenapa kau suka permainan music Onii-san?" Utau kembali bertanya. "Itu karena permainannya sangat lembut dan menggetarkan hati. Mungkin jika kau tidak memiliki indra keenam yang bagus, kau tidak akan mengerti makna dibalik setiap permainan violinnya." Mataku kembali tertutup. Yang kukatakan barusan memang benar, permainan Tsukiyomi-san selalu menggetarkan hatiku. Nada yang dihasilkannya dapat membuatku merasakan perasaan senang, sedih, ceria sampai merasakan cinta pertama.

Suara violin terdengar di telingku. Pertanda telepon masuk di ponsel merah kesayanganku. Nomor yang tertera di layar adalah nomor mama. Pasti dia khawatir karena aku belum juga pulang. Padahal hari sudah larut.

"Moshi-moshi" kataku sedikit bercanda.

"Maaf apa ini benar keluarga Midori dan Tsumugu Hinamori?" Suara seseorang disana. Suara laki-laki yang cukup asing bagiku.

"Iya, saya Amu Hinamori, anak mereka. Maaf ada masalah apa dengan kedua orangtuaku?" suaraku agak panic.

"Saya dari kepolisian kota Akita hanya ingin mengabarkan kepada anda. Malam ini baru saja terjadi kecelakaan yang menyebabkan tiga orang terluka. Diperkirakan mereka adalah sebuah keluarga. Mereka sudah di bawa ke rumah sakit terdekat." Si polisi itu berkata. Wajahku langsung sedih.

"Di rumah sakit mana mereka dirawat?" tanyaku ragu.

"Akita City Hospital" jawab pak polisi singkat. Dan telepon langsung diakhiri.

"Utau-chan, aku butuh bantuanmu!" Aku berusaha menenangkan suaraku. Utau terlihat bingung " Tapi untuk apa?" tanyanya. "Itu nanti saja dijelaskan. Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk membawaku ke Akita City Hospital sekarang juga!" aku mulai kesal. Utau mengangguk. Dia mulai berganti pakaian. Dan sekali lagi Utau meminjamkanku baju miliknya. Aku dan Utau langsung pergi ke Garasi dan cepat-cepat mengeluarkan mobil.

Di Akita City Hospital…

Kutanyakan soal tiga orang pasien yang baru saja datang di receptionists. "Oh, satu keluarga yang mengalami kecelakaan itu? Mereka di ruang 123" jawab receptionists. Aku pun langsung menarik tangan Utau dan menuju ruangan nomor 123.

Akhirnya aku menemulan ruangan tersebut. Seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan. "Apakah anda Amu Hinamori?" tanya dokter. Aku mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya sangat murung. " Maafkan kami, kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan kedua orangtuamu. Tetapi adik kecilmu masih selamat. Dia hanya mengalami luka ringan. Untung saja tuhan masih menyelamatkan nyawanya. Mungkin tuhan masih menginginkan adik kecilmu itu untuk hidup" jelas dokter. Dia menyelipkan kata-kata syukir untuk Ami. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Dokter apa anak kecil itu bisa dibawa pulang sekarang?" Utau bertanya kepada dokter. Aku yang menangis melihat kearah dokter dan Utau. Samar-samar aku melihat anggukan setuju dari dokter. Utau masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sekeluarnya dia dari ruangan itu, dia sudah menuntun Ami dengan tangan kirinya. Utau berjalan lebih dulu dariku. Aku hanya bisa mengikutinya.

Ikuto Pov…

Suara mobil terdengar di telingaku. Tanpa di perintahkan, aku langsung terduduk di kasur. Tadi jam weker yang menggangguku. Sekarang suara mobil. Apa aku memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk tidur?!

"Tadaima!" bahkan suara Utau terdengar. Mau tak mau aku langsung bangun dan menuju pintu depan. Begitu sampai di pintu depan, Amu menggenggam tangan seorang anak kecil berumur sekitar 7-8 tahun. "Hey, apa yang anak ini lakukan di sini?" suaraku kupaksakan sedingin mungkin. Utau menatapku dengan tatapan pilu. Sedangkan Amu mulai menangis. "Ada apa ini?" tanyaku kepada Utau. "Orangtua Amu baru saja meninggal dalam sebuha kecelakaan di Akita. Acara pemakaman akan dilakukan besok. Untuk sementara ini, Amu dan adiknya akan tinggal disini" Utau menjelaskan. Di dalam hati aku merasa prihatin. Wajahku mulai menunjukkan wajah sedih. Perlahan namun pasti kuusap air mata iang mengalir dari pipi Amu.

"Sudahlah, kami juga pernah merasakan kehilangan orangtua. Jadi jangan bersedih" hiburku pada Amu. Dia mulai melihatku dengan air mata masih tersisa di matanya "Sungguh?" tanyanya ragu. Utau dan aku mengangguk. "Waktu umurku 12 tahun, kedua orangtua kami meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat. Aku juga sepertimu Amu, menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Tetapi ketika usiaku beranjak dewasa, aku sadar. Jika kita menangisi orang yang sudah meninggal, itu akan membuat mereka tidak bahagia di sana" Utau menundukkan kepalanya setelah menceritakan kejadian itu.

Kuhela nafasku "Sudahlah kalian. Cepat pergi ke kamar. Hari sudah larut" perintahku kepada ketiganya. Mereka hanya mengangguk dan naik tangga. "Oh Hinamori, kau dan adikmu bisa tidur di kamar yang ada di sebelah kamar Utau." Aku hanya menatapnya datar. Wajah Amu masih kelihatan pilu. Tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk dan naik ke lantai dua bersama adiknya.

**Me : Bagaimana?**

**Yaya : (menangis) Amu-chi kasihan sekali….**

**Ikuto : Tapi berita bagusnya kau membuatnya tinggal di rumahku. Dan itu memudahkanku mencuri kesempatan di kala kesempitan.**

**Me : (death glare) Jadi kau belum puas dikurung hm? (lihat chapter 2, percakapan paling bawah) KUKAII! TENGGELAMKAN IKUTO DI KOLAM BERENANG.**

**Kukai : Siap bos! (Menggendong Ikuto dan menenggelamkannya di kolam berenang)**

**Ikuto : Fwaaah….. Terus saja kau membully-ku.**

**Me : Kuukaai….**

**Kukai : Siap bos… (menenggelamkan Ikuto lagi)**

**Tadase : Maaf karena Miyahara-san sedang sibuk membully Ikuto-nii-san, jadi aku akan mewakilinya bicara. (Ceria) Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Kepedihan kedua dan ketiga

The Bunny Maid

**Me :Halo semuanya! Aku kembali dengan chapter yang baru**

**Amu : Kuharap kali ini kehidupanku akan lebih baik.**

**Me : Oh justru sebaliknya. Di chapter ini akan menjadi kepedihanmu yang kedua dan yang ketiga…**

**Kairi : Sepertinya para Guardian hanya menjadi figuran.**

**Me : Benar, Kairi. Justru kalian menjadi media kepedihan Amu yang kedua.**

**Rima : Hey, maksudmu kau ingin merebut Amu dariku?**

**Me : Bukan begitu Rima. Ini hanya cerita.**

**Utau : Kali ini aku yang akan membacakan disclaimer. Shugo Chara bukan milik Miyahara. Dia hanya membuat cerita ini.**

Chapter 4 : Kepedihan Amu yang kedua dan ketiga

Amu pov

Pagi ini aku sudah bersiap dengan seragam sekolahku. Ami yang berdiri di sampingku pun begitu. Dia sudah siap dengan seragam SD-nya. Keempat Shugo Chara-ku sibuk melakukan beberapa hal. Ran terus menyemangatiku dan Ami. Sampai-sampai Ami memeluknya dengan erat. Miki subuk menggambar sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui apa itu. Suu membereskan kamarku dengan riang. Dia menyanyikan salah satu lagu kesukaan Ami, My Heartful Song. Ami sangat gembira dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Ran.

Aku dan Ami turun ke lantai sati. Di ruang makan sudah ada Utau yang duduk di meja makan. "Ohayo Utau" sapaku. Ami langsung duduk di samping Utau yang merupakan idolanya itu. "Utau-nee-chan, aku mau makan telur mata sapi !" Ami terlihat sangat ceria. Aku mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Ami. Baru saja aku ingin menasehatinya. Tapi Utau melarangku "Biarkan saja Amu. Lagipula dia terasa seperti adik perempuanku" Utau langsung mengelus kepala Ami. Aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

Kutuntun Ami melewati trotoar yang penuh dengan orang. Hal ini harus kulakukan karena saat ini aku harus menjadi pengganti mama dan papa bagi Ami. "Onee-chan, kita sudah sampai di sekolahku." Ami menarik-narik tanganku. Aku mengangguk dan melepaskan pegangan tanganku dari tangannya. Ami melambai ke arahku. Aku pun membalasnya dan tersenyum.

"Mengantar Ami ke sekolah, Amu?" suara seseorang yang cukup kukenal. Begitu kulihat ke belakang, Utau dan Ikuto sudah berada di belakangku. Dan yang membuatku heran adalah: seragam yang mereka gunakan sama dengan yang kugunakan. "Iya, kalian benar. Jangankatakan kalau kalian-" kata-kataku dipotong oleh Utau "Benar. Mulai saat ini kami akan bersekolah di sekolahmu, Amu!" Utau terlihat sangat ceria. Sedangkan Ikuto yang menyebalkan (dan juga idolaku) itu memasang seringai khasnya. Ukh, sepertinya lain kali aku harus berpikir panjang sebelum mengidolakan Ikuto.

Di Seiryo High School… (Sekolah Amu)

Aku berjalan bersama Utau dan Ikuto ke dalam gedung sekolah. Beberapa bisikan iri, menyindir, bahkan memuji terdengar di telingaku. Awalnya aku agak ragu. Tetapi, kami melewati mereka seolah tidak terjadi apa pun.

Di kelas XI-D (kelas Amu) semua anak rebut akan kehadiran murid baru. Aku sudah menduga itu pasti Ikuto dan Utau. Tetapi ketika aku meminta informasi lebih lanjut dari seorang siswi yang sedang mengobrol bersama teman-temannya, dia bilang ada tiga murid. "Siapa yang ketiga?" tanyaku yang memang tidak mengetahui apa pun. "Kalau tidak salah namanya Celina. Kata yang lain sih dia keturunan Inggris. Tapi lihat saja nanti Amu." Jawabnya dengan santai. 'apa maksudnya ini ?! aku merasakan firasat buruk pada anak bernama Celina itu' batinku. Wajahku saat ini sudah pucat. "Ada apa Amu-chan?" tanya Suu yang ada di sampingku. Aku menggeleng dan langsung duduk kembali di tempatku.

Guru sejarah yang membosankan itu datang. Di belakangnya ada Ikuto, Utau dan seorang anak perempuan berambut panjang dan berwarna hitam. Matanya sangat tajam dan berwarna biru. "Semuanya, kita kedatangan tiga murid baru. Perkenalkan diri kalian" guru sejarah itu memandang ketiga murid yang ada di depan dengan ramah. "Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Kalian bisa memanggilku Ikuto" huh, si Ikuto menyebalkan itu sok bersikap dingin. "Perkenalkan namaku Utau Tsukiyomi atau Utau Hoshina. Kebanyakan dari kalian pasti sudah tahu diriku. Aku dan kakakku mohon bantuan dari kalian!" Utau membungkuk 90°. Utau memang benar-benar sopan ^_^. "Namaku Celina River. Ibuku orang Tokyo. Ayahku orang Inggris. Dan mohon bantuannya, semua. ;)" semua laki-laki yang ada di kelas langsung melayang dibuatnya. Kecuali Tadase, Nagihiko dan Kairi. Mereka malah biasa-biasa saja. "Amu-chan, kami merasakan kehadiran Shugo Chara dari perempuan berambut hitam itu" Ran berbisik di telingaku. "Kalian serius?" tanyaku ragu. Keempatnya mengangguk. "Lebih dari lima, Amu-chan" Dia pun ikut khawatir.

Istirahat makan siang

Aku duduk sendirian di pojok ruangan. Pandanganku tertuju pada meja yang berada sangat jauh dari tempat dudukku. Di sana para Guardian dan perempuan bernama Celina itu sedang bercakap-cakap dengan akrab. Untuk sejenak, aku merasa iri pada Celina.

"Amu, kenapa kau sendirian disini?" suara Utau mengagetkanku. Aku hanya menggeleng dan bergeser ke kiri untuk memberikan Utau tempat duduk. Dia duduk di sampingku. Dan yang paling menyebalkan, Ikuto duduk di kursi yang ada di seberangku. " Sudah seharusnya kita menemaninya. Benar kan, **Amu-koi?"** Grrr…. Lagi-lagi dia memanggilku –Koi. Memangnya aku ini pacarnya?! "Amu, aku belum memperkenalkan Shugo Chara-ku. Yang ada di kiriku adalah Il, dan yang ada di sebelah kananku El." Pandanganku kini tertuju kepada Dua Shugo Chara yang sangat berbeda. Yang satu terlihat seperti devil, yang satu lagi terlihat seperti angel. Setelah itu, aku langsung makan tanpa mempedulikan Ikuto yang kelihatannya ingin bicara.

Sepulang sekolah

Saat ini aku berada di Royal Garden. Semua anggota Guardian dan Celina berkumpul disana. "Anu, Tadase-kun, ada apa ini sebenarnya?" tanyaku ragu. Jujur saja, firasatku sudah tidak enak sejak melihat Celina di depanku. "Langsung ke intinya saja, Hinamori." Kukai terlihat tidak sabar. "Kami sudah mengadakan rapat singkat. Dan sudah diputuskan, jika Celina akan menggantikan posisimu sebagai Joker." Tadase berbicara dengan nada suara yang serius. Sorot matanya seolah berkata 'kau tidak berguna lagi di Guardian'. "Jadi, aku dikeluarkan secara resmi? Dan bagaimana dengan Humpty Lock milikku? Apakah aku harus memberikannya kepada Celina?" pertanyaan tersebuat keluar bertubi-tubi dari mulutku. Kairi menggeleng "Humpty Lock itu untukmu saja. Kami baru saja memberikan Lock pada Celina dengan kekuatan berkali-kali lipat dari milikmu. Namanya Heart Lock. Dan kuncinya bernama Confession Key. Kunci dipegang oleh Tadase. Dan Celina memiliki delapan Shugo Chara." jelas Kairi. Aku tidak bisa mempercayai ini! Teman-temanku mengkhianatiku dan menjadi sahabat Celina! "Jika itu keputusan kalian, maka aku mengerti" setelah mengatakan itu aku langsung berlari keluar dari Royal Garden.

Singkatnya di Anime Café…

Aku terus menerus melamun selama bekerja. Saat menunggu pesanan jadi, aku melamun. Tetapi, terkadang air mataku ingin keluar. Aku tidak boleh lemah. Teteapi aku tak menikmati pekerjaanku di Café ini lagi. Karena jika aku bekerja di Café ini, ingatan akan kebersamaanku dengan para Guardian selalu muncul. "Amu, kau kenapa?" Chiyoko menghampiriku. Hari ini dia menggunakan seragam yang biasa ia gunakan. Tetapi sebagai tambahan ia juga menggunakan roller blade di kakinya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Chiyoko. Bisakah kau ambil alih pekerjaanku hari ini? Sepertinya suasana hatiku sedang buruk." Kataku jujur. Chiyoko mengangguk "Tenang saja Amu. Aku akan melayani mereka secepat yang kubisa" jawabnya semangat. "Yang terpenting bukan hanya kecepatan. Tetapi juga kepuasan pelanggan. Yang paling utama itu senyum" nasehatku pada Chiyoko. Dia mengangguk lagi dan mengantarkan pesanan. Sedangkan aku menuju ruang loker dan berganti pakaian.

"Amu-chan, kau mau kemana?" tanya Ran, Suu dan Dia. "Ke suatu pohon. Disana aku selalu merenungkan masalahku sendiri" jawabku tenang. Dan akhirnya aku sampai di depan pohon itu. Hopeless Tree, itulah nama yang kuberikan pada pohon ini. Karena di pohon inilah aku selalu berharap.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, langsung saja aku duduk di bawah pohon tersebut. Kulihat jam tanganku. Kini sudah jam sepuluh malam. Suara petir terdengar di telingaku. Dan kali ini aku merasakan setetes air menetes dari lagit. Perlahan namun pasti tetesan itu semakin banyak dan akhirnya hujan. " Bagaimana ini? Kita tidak bisa pulang sebelum hujannya turun" kataku sedih. "Oi Amu, mau menggunakan payaung bersamaku?" suara ini cukup kukenal. Ikuto. Begitu kuperhatikan keatas, Ikuto sedang duduk di ranting pohon. "Ikuto! Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" tanyaku dengan keras. " Kau tidak lihat? Aku sedang tidur. Tapi hujan ini menggangguku" jawabnya kesal. Kali ini beberapa bagian di seragamnya sudah basah. Aku mulai tertawa kecil "Baiklah aku mau pulang denganmu. Lagipula aku tinggal di rumahmu untuk sementara waktu" aku masih tertawa kecil saat mengatakan hal itu.

Aku dan Ikuto sudah ada di tengah perjalana pulang. Kami menggunakan paying yang sama. Dan terpaksa aku harus mendekatkan tubuhku ke tubuh Ikuto. "Amu, apa yang kau lakukan tadi di pohon itu?" Ikuto mulai membuka pembicaraan. "Merenungkan semua masalahku sendiri. Apakah itu masalah buatmu?" tanyaku ketus. Ikuto langsung memalingan wajahnya. " Sebenarnya kau ini tangguh. Tapi tuhan memberikan banyak cobaan kepadamu. Sepertinya yang kau butuhkan adalah teman untuk membagi semua penderitaanmu itu" Kata-kata Ikuto membuatku langsung memangdangnya dengan takjub. "Kau benar. Tetapi aku sudah ada Utau yang siap medengarkanku" jawabku tulus. "Jika kau ingin mencurahkan isi hatimu, kau bisa mengatakannya padaku" Ikuto memberikan senyuman manis padaku. Pipiku lang merah. "Kenapa? Kau demam?" Ikuto khawatir. Aku menggeleng pelan. "Atau jangan-jangan kau terpesona denganku?" Ikuto menyeringai kearahku. "Tidak Akan!" jawabku sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Kami pulang!" seruku dan Ikuto begitu masuk rumah. Ami langsung turun dari lantai satu disusul Utau. Ami berlari dan memelukku dengan erat "Onee-chan akhirnya pulang!" Ami sangat ceria. Kuusap rambut Ami "Bagaimana dengan Utau? Apakah dia baik?" tanyaku dengan lembut. Ami memandangku dan mengangguk dengan semangat "Utau-Nee-chan sangat baik! Dia menemaniku bermain dan bernyanyi". Di dekat tangga, Utau tersenyum senang. "Amu, aku juga senang dapat menemani Ami bermain" kata Utau senang. "Amu, Ikuto memperhatikanmu" Miki berbisik di telingaku. Langsung kuarahkan pandangan ke Ikuto. Benar, dia memperhatikanku. "Sepertinya kau benar-benar tangguh" Ikuto langsung naik ke lantai satu dengan santai. Aku juga naik ke lantai satu bersama Ami.

Di kamar, aku duduk di pinggir kasur, tengah menulis diary milikku.

_Dear Diary._

_Setelah kejadian dua hari yang lalu, hari ini banyak hal yang terjadi. Dan hari ini juga membuktikan kalau Ikuto itu tidak seperti yang kupikirkan. Dia agak dingin, mesum dan menyebalkan. Tetapi di dalam dia sangat perhatian kepada orang-orang terdekatnya._

_Kejadian hari ini membuatku shock. Teman-temanku di Guardian mengkhianatiku dan menggantikan posisi Joker dengan perempuan yang baru pindah hari ini bernama Celina River. Dia memiliki delapan Shugo Chara._

_Di Anime Café, aku sama sekali tak menikmati pekerjaanku. Mungkin besok aku akan mengundurkan diriku. _

_Ikuto memang orang yang cukup baik. Dia yang membuatku tidak sedih lagi. Dia dan Utau yang masih setia menjadi temanku. Mungkin mereka sahabat yang dikirimkan tuhan untukku._

_Tokyo, 19 Mei 20xx_

_Amu Hinamori_

**Me : bagaimana Chapter kali ini?**

**Amu : Sukar kupercaya. Aku mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Ikuto secara tidak langsung. Di buku Diary lebih tepatnya.**

**Me : Kukai, aku sudah mengurung Ikuto?**

**Kukai : Sudah Miyahara. Kali ini dia kukurung di kandang anjing.**

**Me : Bagus. Dengan begini dia takkan mengganggu imajinasiku lagi.**

**Amu : -_-" please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Tanabata!

The Bunny Maid

**Me : Halooo… aku kembali.**

**Nadeshiko : Hai juga Ikue-chan. Apa kau akan membuat sesuatu yang bagus?**

**Me : Tentu saja, Nadeshiko. **

**Kukai : Kami sudah tidak diperlukan lagi disini.**

**Me : Tunggu. Kalian para Guardian masih diperlukan. Lebih tepatnya lagi sebagai figuran.**

**Kairi : Sudah kuduga….**

**Nadeshiko : Shugo Chara bukan milik Ikue-chan. Dia hanya membuat alur cerita ini.**

Chapter 5 : Tanabata!

Lulu Pov

Hari ini hari mingu. Aku datang seperti biasa bersama Rikka. Namun Amu belum juga datang. Padahal sekarang sudah jam sebelas siang. Untungnya ada Chiyoko yang sigap melayani para tamu yang sangat banyak.

Hari ini kami menggunakan kimono. Karena hari ini adalah perayaan hari Tanabata. Kami memang menggunakan kimono untuk setiap perayaan Jepang. Namun yang membuatku bingung Chiyoko tetap bisa melayani mereka dengan sigap meskipun sedang menggunakan kimono.

"Rikka-san, kemana Amu?" tanyaku dengan serius. Wajah Rikka mulai murung. "Entahlah. Dia tidak mengatakan apa pun padaku" Bohong. Aku tahu itu adalah sebuah kebohongan "Rikka-san. Cepat beritahu aku. Kau pasti bohong padaku!" kali ini kekesalanku tak bisa dibendung lagi. "Anu, Amu-senpai tadi mengirimkan surat ini kepadaku" tangannya mulai merogoh laci meja kasirnya. Di tangannya ada sebuah amplop berwarna pink dan sudah terbuka.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, kuraih dan kubuka surat itu. Setelah kubaca, inilah isi dari surat itu.

"Kepada Rikka-chan,

Aku tahu ini teresan mendadak. Tetapi keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku akan keluar dari Anime Café. Kau tenang saja, pasti aka nada orang yang bekerja dengan rajin sepertiku. Katakan pada Lulu-chan jangan khawatir, aku akan mengunjungi Anime café sesekali.

Oh iya Rikka-chan, Hari ini Tanabata kan? Pasti di Café sangat ramai. Aku jadi merindukan suasana Café. Padahal aku akan keluar dai Café.

Di dalam amplop masih ada dua surat lagi. Yang berwarna putih untuk pemilik Café. Yang merah untuk kalian. Ini adalah ceritaku selama ini yang belum pernah kuceritakan pada kalian.

Mungkin hanya sedikit yang dapat kusampaikan. Tolong sampaikan surat putih itu pada pemilik Café. Surat merah hanya boleh dibaca olehmu dan Lulu.

Sayonara

Amu Hinamori"

'Amu, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu selama ini?' tanyaku dalam hati. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, kuperiksa amplop pink itu. Memang benar, ada surat berwarna merah dan putih. Surat putih kini sudah ada di tangan kiriku. Kemudian aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruangan pemilik Café.

Ruangan pemilik Café….

Ibu Nagihiko dan Nadeshiko eh bukan pemilik Café duduk di kursinya dan memasang tatapan datar ke surat. "Begitu, jadi Hinamori Amu tidak bekerja lagi?" Aku mengangguk. Dia mulai menatapku "Apa kau memiliki rekomendasi?" Mataku terbelalak. Amu keluar.. dan akan digantikan oleh orang lain.. Spontan aku langsung menggeleng. "Kalau begitu kau bisa keluar. Hal ini harus kudiskusikan dengan kedua anakku" tak kupedulikan kata-kata pemilik Café dan langsung keluar tanpa permisi.

Rikka Pov

Lulu-san kembali dengan wajah yang sedih dan kesal. "Ada apa Lulu-Chan?" tanyaku hati-hati. "Pemilik Café akan mencari pengganti Amu. Aku ingin hanya Amu yang bekerja menjadi pelayan satu…" Lulu terluhat sangat kesal.

"Sudahlah Lulu-chan. Kembali ke tempatmu. Para pelanggan sudah tak sabar menunggu pesanan mereka" kataku. Lulu-chan hanya mengangguk dan kembali ke dapur.

Setelah Lulu-chan masuk dapur, kulihat amplop pink yang tadi Lulu-san bawa. Sekarang tanganku sudah memegangnya. Kuambil surat berwarna merah dan kubaca. Begini isinya

" Kau pasti tidak percaya jika aku mengatakan ini. Ada beberapa peristiwa terjadi. Karena itu aku tak menikmati pekerjaanku dan keluar.

Pertama. Kedua orangtuaku meninggal. Itu terjadi sehari setelah Chiyoko, Mimori dan Yukina diterma bekerja disini. Mereka mengalami kecelakaan saat menuju Okinawa bersama adikku, Ami. Untungnya dia tidak mengalami luka berat dan hanya mengalami luka kecil. Tapi di hatiku, itu menyisakan luka yang cukup dalam.

Kedua teman-temanku di sekolah yang bernama Guardian termasuk Nagihiko dan Nadeshiko mengkhianatiku. Mereka menggantika posisiku dengan anak baru keturunan Inggris bernama Celina River. Dia itu sangat menyebalkan. Kau masih memiliki Shugo Chara kan? Dan apa kau tahu? Dia memiliki Delapan Shugo Chara. Coba kau bayangkan. Pasti banyak.

Tetapi aku ingin Rikka-chan dan Lulu-san tetap menjadi temanku. Karena kupikir kalian cukup baik. Aku pun mulai sadar arti persahabatan yang sesungguhnya. Dan aku sudah menemukan dua sahabat yang menemaniku disaat senang dan sedih. Apa kau ingat penlanggan laki-laki yang warna rambutnya biru dan perempuan dengan rambut dikuncir dan berwarna pirang? Merekalah sahabatku. Laki-laaki itu bernama Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Dia adalah violist idolaku. Sangat terkenal di Eropa dengan permainan violin yang selalu menggetarkan hati. Yang perempuan adalah adiknya, Utau Tsukiyomi atau Utau Hoshina. Kau pasti kenal dia. Seingatku dia adalah idolamu. Begitu juga dengan adikku. Dia ternyata sangat baik dan bijasana. Dia selalu menasehatiku. Terasa seperti kakakku. Padahal dia teman sekelasku. Maafkan aku aku lupa bilang. Utau dan Ikuto saat ini sekelas denganku. Dan aku juga tinggal bersama Ikuto dan Utau.

Sepertinya hanya ini yang bisa ku ceritakan. Mungkin suatu saat nanti akan kuceritakan peristiwa lainnya.

Sayonara

Amu Hinamori"

Senyumanku mengembangsetelah membacanya. 'Amu-senpai, sepertinya kehidupanmu cukup sulit' pikirku.

"Kasir, aku ingin membayar" Seorang pelanggan mengagetkanku. "I, iya.." jawabku ragu. Dan pikiranku sudah kembali ke kehidupan nyata.

Amu Pov

Haah… Tanabata… Sebenarnya cukup menyenangkan. Tapi entah kenapa terasa tidak enak.

Saat ini aku sudah ada di lantai satu. Utau, Ikuto dan Ami mengelilingi sebuah pohon bamboo di pojok ruang keluarga. "Konichiwa" sapaku ragu. Mereka bertiga menatapku. "Onee-chan, onee-chan…. Ayo kita menulis permohonan tanabata!" Ami menarik-narik pergelangan tanganku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan duduk di sofa. "Kau tak ingin menuliskan permohonan Tanabata, Amu?" Utau kini duduk di sampingku. Aku langsung menggeleng "Sebenarnya aku ingin. Tetapi aku belum menentukan keinginan apa yang akan kutulis" jawabuk jujur. Utau tersenyum tapi terlihat ingin menyindirku "Kenapa kau tak tulis 'ingin bersama dengan Ikuto' ?" "A, apa maksudmu? Aku takkan menyukai laki-laki mesum itu. " jawabku. Sepersekian detik kemudian, kututup mulutku dengan kedua tangan. "Ah masa? Sepertinya aku tak mengatakan menyukai Onii-san." Utau menyikutku.

Pipiku bersemu kemerahan "Aku tak menyukainya!"

"Kau menyukainya…"

"Tidak"

"Ya"

"Baiklah aku meyerah." Jawabku pasrah.

Utau tertawa "Sudahlah akui saja. Sana cepat tulis keinginanmu." Utau menepuk punggungku.

Akhirnya kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pohon bamboo. Di tanganku sidah ada kertas panjang berwarna merah muda. Kakiku terhenti di tengah jalan. Kuambil alat tulis dan kutulis kertas di tanganku. Kulanjutkan lagi dan kemudian memasangnya ke pohon bamboo.

"Onee-chan, apa yang kautulis?" Ami terlihat bersemangat. "Rahasia, Ami" Senyumanku mulai mengembantg. Tapi Ami cemberut "Onee-chan, beritahu aku!" Amu sangat bersemangat bahkan melebihi yang tadi. Aku menggeleng dan duduk di sebelah Utau. "Memangnya apa yang kau tulis Amu?" Utau tersenyum jahil "Jangan-jangan kau memeang menulis itu." Dia tersenyum jahil lagi. Pipiku agak memerah. "Utau berhenti menggodaku. Lagipula aku bukan hanya menulis untuknya. Tapi untuk semuanya" Kusandarkan tubuhku di sofa dan menatap kearah langit-langit.

"Apanya yang untuk semua?" Tiba-tiba mataku sudah bertatapan dengan mata Ikuto. Spontan aku sangat kaget. "I,I, Ikuto… Sejak kapan kau disini? Bukankah tadi kau masih ada di dekat pohon bamboo bersama Ami?" tanyak bertirit-turut. "Adikmu itu ingin tidur siang. Makanya kuantar ke kamar. Dan kudengar sedikit percakapan kalian. Bisa dijelaskan, **Amu-Koi?**" Ugh dia mulai menyerigai lagi. Cepat-cepat aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju tangga "Kalau kau mau tahu, tanyakan pada Utau." Jawabku dingin.

"Tunggu, Amu. Kau membiarkanku menjelaskannya sendiri?" Utau terlihat agak kesal. Tawaku mulai keluar "Iya. Sembuhkanlah rasa penasaran kakakmu itu" Kulanjutkan naik ke atas dan tidak mempedulikan Ikuto dan Utau yang suaranya masih terdengar.

'Sebenarnya aku menulis "Ikuto : Kuharap statusku dengannya jelas. Berikan aku sebuah petunjuk, Kami-sama.

Utau : Kuharap dia selalu sukses tanpa ada hambatan.

Ami : semoga saja dia cepat dawasa." Minna, kalian semua adalah teman terbaikku' batinku. Aku mulai tersenyum dan pergi ke kamar.

**Me : Fyuh akhirnya selesai juga**

**Rima : Ceritanya agak aneh.**

**Amu : Ikue bilang dia sedang tidak ada ide**

**Me : Betul.**

**Kukai : Hey Author. Hari ini tidak ada acara membully Ikuto lagi kan?**

**Me : Tidak. Terima kasih telah membantukku, Kukai. **

**Kukai : Yosh! R&R all!**


	6. Chapter 6 : Kecelakaan atau Disengaja?

The Bunny Maid

**Me : hai hai~ apa kalian merindukan author kalian yang imut dan menyebalkan ini?!**

**Semua : tidak.**

**Me : (menangis di pojok ruangan) kalian jahat sekali padaku….**

**Nadeshiko : Habisnya mereka pikir kau akan segera menghapus fanfiction ini**

**Me : (gugup) Ti, tidak **_**'padahal aku memang ingin menghapus fanfiction ini' **_

**Reader : Yaah kenapa?**

**Yaya : Yaya akan jawab ! pertama karena flash dishnya hilang (sorry kalau salah tulis). Kedua karema dia OTAKU!**

**Me: (menutup mulut Yaya) Yaya-chan, jangan bongkar-bongkar dong**

**Amu : Shugo Chara bukan milik Ikue-san. Beliau hanya membuat alur fanfiction ini. Dan selamat membaca~**

Chapter 6 : kecelakaan atau disengaja?

Amu pov

Pelajaran olahraga… sama sekali bukan keahlianku. Aku duduk di pinggir memperhatikan sebagian Guardian –yang merupakan mantan sahabatku. Sepertinya mereka tak merasakan kesedihan karena kehilanganku. Justru yang kudapatkan hanya aroma kebahagiaan. Membuat hatiku terpecah belah.

"Amukenapa kau hanyaduduk disini? Yang lainnya sedang asyik berolahraga." Tegur seseorang di sampingku –Utau. Kugelengkan kepalaku pelan " Aku tak ingin bergabung dengan para pengkhianat itu" jawabku dengan nada dipaksakan seolah memendam pedih.

"Kau tahu? Mungkin mereka punya alasan. Mau ceritakan hal itu padaku?" kulihat Utau memasang senyumannya. Membuatku sedikit-banyak tenang dan lega. Tanpa pikir panjang kuanggukkan kepala dan membalas senyumannya.

Akhirnya aku selesai menceritakan semuanya pada Utau. Mulai dari kedatangannya, Ikuto dan Celina ke kelasku sampai aku yang keluar dari Anime Café –yang merupakan café milik keluarga Nadeshiko dan Nagihiko. Utau mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "saat ini yang terpikir di otakku untuk Celina adalah beberapa kata : aneh, misteri dan menarik" kata Utau datar. "Hey. Aku tak pernah memikirkan kata-kata itu untuk River-san" bantahku.

"begini. Maksudku aneh itu, kenapa ia memiliki Shugo Chara sebanyak itu? Memangnya keinginannya banyak? Atau orang yang benar-benar terpilih? Jawabannya adalah karena keinginannya yang sangat banyak. Karena semua keinginannya yang begitu kuat, ia memiliki semua Shugo Chara itu. Mungkin dia lemah, tak berbakat, kurang popular atau kurang cantik. Tapi lihat kini. Beliau berbakat dalam seni, kuat dalam karate, popular, ditaksir semua laki-laki di sekolah ini, dikirimi surat cinta terus, cantik,dan bisa fashion show.

Misteri dan menarik… itu yang membuatku heran, kenapa memikirkan kata-kata itu? Karena memang tampak dari gerak-gerik dan matanya. Kau tahu kan dia tidak memiliki teman sama sekali? Padahal dia sangat popular. Dan ia selalu menyendiri di pojok ruangan sambil membaca buku yang entah-apa-namanya-itu. Cukup menarik dan misteri…."

"Utau! Kita bukan ingin membahas River-san. Tapi membuatku te-" sebelum selesai menyelesaikan perkataanku, ada bola basket yang menimpa kepalaku. Rasanya sangat sakit. Dan yang terjadi kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap.

Utau POV

Amu tergeletak pingsan di sampingku. "Amu, Amu.." kataku sambil menggoncangkan tubuhnya. Tapi Amu tak sadar-sadar dari pingsannya. Semuanya langsung menghampiri kami.

"Permisi… biarkan aku lewat" seseorang mendekatiku dan Amu –Celina. Di wajahnya terdapat rasa bersalah. Jangan-jangan ada sesuatu dibalik semua ini.

"Maafkan kesalahanku. Karena aku lalai melempar bola, Hinamori-san jadi seperti ini. Sebagai gantinya biarkan aku yang membawanya ke UKS dan mengobatinya" katanya dengan nada bersalah.

Nii-san menghampiri Amu dan menggendongnya ke ruang UKS "Lebih baik kau mengobatinya saja" kata Nii-san dingin. Celina hanya terpaku melihat nii-san. Sedangkan aku mengikuti nii-san dari belakang.

Celina POV

Apa-apaan dia?! Menatapku dengan tatapan dingin. Seingatku aku tak pernah melakukan kesalahan padanya. Tapi biarkan saja. Setelah agak jauh, kuikuti dia .

Di runag UKS….

"Yak, selesai. Untungnya hanya luka ringan. Dibiarkan pasti sembuh. Tapi lebih baik lagi jika dilakukan seperti ini" kataku membereskan perban yang baru saja kugungakan. Hoshina-san berkacak pinggang di sampingku "Lumauan juga kau". "Terima kasih. Dulu aku pernah belajar pengobatan seperti ini di Palang Merah Remaja. Tak kusangka ilmu itu masih berguna hingga kini" jawabku yang kini mulai mengembangkan senyuman.

"Temui aku di luar. Sekarang" Dasar. Apa lelaki itu tak bisa membaca situasi saat ini?! Apa boleh buat, kuikuti saja dia –yang sepertinya amarahnya naik dan memandangku dengan tatapan dingin, kejam serta penuh dendam.

Di luar UKS, tahu-tahu dia menamparku. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Amu?! Kau merebut semua temannya, membuatnya sedih bahkan kini kau membuatnya terluka. Jelaskan. Jelaskan apa yang kau mau dari Amu?! Jelaskan padaku!" bentaknya. Ia melayangkan tinjunya ke arahku. Dengan sekuat tenaga, kutahan tinjunya dan menjatuhkan tangannya "Aku justru tudak tahu jika perbuatanku telah membuat luka yang dalam di hati Hinamori-san. Dan soal kecelakaan itu…. Itu murni kecelakaan, kau tahu?! Perlu kujelaskan kronologi kejadiannya?!" balasku emosi. "jelaskan" katanya singkat.

"OK. Saat itu, aku tengah bermain basket. Tiba-tiba shoot-ku ke ring meleset. Bolanya melambung menuju Hinamori-san dan Hoshina-san. Dan setelahnya bola itu mengenai kepala Hinamori-san. Sudah. Hanya itu kejadiannya" kataku sambil mengangkat bahu. Matanya masih memancarkan dendam padaku. Duh, sampai kapai sih aku harus membuatnya tak membenciku?!

"Nii-san, aku dengar semuanya dari dalam. Sudahlah, maafkanlah dia. Lagipula beliau sudah mengobati Amu sebagai balasan perbuatannya itu" Hoshina-san keluar ruang UKS. Lelaki ini hanya memasukkan tangannya ke kantung celana dan mengeluh "baiklah, kali ini kau kumaafkan. Tapi, kalau sampai menyakiti Amu lagi, kau akan mati di tanganku besok" katanya memasang wajah kesal. Setelahnya Hoshina-san dan lelaki itu masuk ke UKS. Aku langsung pergi ke atap sekolah untuk menenangkan diri.

Di atap sekolah…

Kusandarkan tubuhku pada pagar-pagar pembatas. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan menghabiskan waktu untuk rileks disini. Dekat dengan langit dan banyak udara segar yang kaudapat.

"ada masalah, Celina?" suara itu… pasti Momo-chan. Benar saja, begitu kutengok, dia mendekat kearahku. Rambutnya yang berwarna kuning keemasan terbang ditiup angin.

Yuuki Momo, hanya dialah yang mau berteman denganku. Semua anak perempuan menjauhiku karena beberapa alasan seperti mengeluh jika pacarnya kurebut atau ada yang menuduhku genit dan menggoda lelaki lain. Itu semua salah. Aku memang begini adanya. Tak ada yang dipalsukan. Saat aku terpuruk, datanglah Momo-chan yang mau berteman denganku tanpa syarat. Itu membuatku senang. Dan persahabatan kami masih terjaga hingga kini.

"ya, begitulah Momo-chan. Tadi secara tak sengaja bola basket yang kumainkan mengenai Hinamori-san. Singkatnya di UKS, kakak Hoshina-san malah kesal padaku dan menamparku" kataku sambil memegang pipi yang ditampar lelaki itu. "Tunggu dulu, Hoshina yang kau maksud Utau Hoshina?" tanyanya ragu. Tanpa ragu kuangguklan kepala. "Itu artinya kau ditampar Ikuto-san?! Baru pertama kalinya Ikuto-san menampar perempuan. Apa kau tudak apa-apa?" Momo-chan mengelus pipi yang tadi ditampar Ikuto. "Aku tak apa Momo-chan. Tenang saja. Aku bisa mengobati diriku sendiri. Kau ingat?" tanyaku setengah bercanda. Dia tertawa kecil dan mengangguk.

Pada akhirnya, kami membolos semua kelas sampai bel makan siang berbunyi.

"Ayo kita lomba lari ke kantin!" tantangku yang sudah berdiri. Momo-chan pun berdiri "Siapa takut?! Yang kalah traktir makan di Anime Café!" serunya semangat. Aku langsung mengerutkan dahi "Anime café? Dimana itu?" tanyaku. Dia menepuk dahinya " Masa kamu tidak tahu sih? Anime Café itu adalah Café milik keluarga Fujisaki. Nadeshiko-san dan Nagihiko-san" jelasnya. Aku hanya ber-oh-ria. Kemudian langsung lari ke kantin.

Singkatnya dalam lomba itu aku kalah dari Momo-chan. Dan akhirnya aku yang kena mentraktirnya eskrim. Tapi tak apalah. Toh disana nanti aku juga bisa makan es krim. Apalagi aku penasaran dengan Café milik keluarga Fujisaki itu.

**Me : Bagaimana? **

**Amu : Kepalaku…. (memegang kepala dengan kedua tangannya)**

**Ikuto : (mengelus kepala Amu) Dasar. Jika Celina River itu sungguhan, aku pasti akan menghukumnya**

**Me : (menelan ludah) Anu.. Sebenarnya Celina River itu nyata. Dan itu adalah aku.**

**Ikuto : Hooo jadi kau ya si Celina itu…. Akan kuberikan kau pelajaran yang setimpal…. (membawaku ke rumah yang berisi banyak anjing)**

**Me : KUKAI! TOLONG AKU**

**Ikuto : Jangan tolong dia.**

**Kukai : Sip bro. **

**Yaya : Tunggu Chapter selanjutnya yaaa! See you in next chapter! Oh jangan lupa R&R!**


End file.
